


Silent Beach

by smokingwire



Category: Gorillaz, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, silent hill 2.... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingwire/pseuds/smokingwire
Summary: There's a figure, a man, standing ten steps in front of him leaning on the boardwalk railing.





	Silent Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on a scene from silent hill 2, which is a game I feel fits in well with gorillaz, specifically plastic beach. Hardly looked over, this was just for fun. Hope you enjoy.

He's walking walking walking through the endless fog. He can hear seagulls and water crashing against itself in the distance, so he reckons he's close to the pier. Every sound is near suffocating compared to the icy silence that's just underneath. Murdoc's never been one for dead air, so the closer he gets to noise, any noise, the saner he feels. He notices the pavement has turned to wood planks and he figures he's made it. But he's not the only one. 

There's a figure, a man, standing ten steps in front of him leaning over the boardwalk railing. Even though not upright, Murdoc can tell he's at least a good six inches taller than himself. He reminds Murdoc of why he's here, so before he can stop himself he calls out:

"2D?"

Possibly 2D turns his face towards him, and despite the head of brown hair Murdoc remains certain it's him. Until he sees them: his eyes. They look how they do in his minds terror. He huffs out a breath. 

"You’re not..."

"Do I look like your boyfriend?" Dripping with unjustified cockiness, his voice is so similar if he looked away he could pretend it's him. Though it's becoming increasingly apparent that it's not. 

"No, my ex... singer." His mind is speeding but still too slow, not able to tell if this is even real. Or if he wants it to be. "This is- you know, you could be his twin. Just your eyes, your hair, they're... different."

At this, Definitely Not 2D turns to fully face towards Murdoc and gives him a once over. His eyes are unnerving, and looking at them feels like looking at guilt come to life. 

"My name's Stuart."

"Right." Murdoc, more than wanting to get a move on, finally gets motor control back in his legs and starts walking away before Stuart can say anything else.

"Hey! What are you-"

"I have to keep looking." Berating himself, but loud enough for Stuart to hear.

"For your ex?" Murdoc stops and whips back to face him. Stuart, smirking, sees he's hit a nerve and while the look Murdoc gives him back is funny, thinks better of laughing. "Sorry, your ex singer?"

"Yes, my fucking ex singer, is that alright?" He doesn't care to hear an answer so he starts on walking again.

"I haven't seen him."

"I don't recall asking." Murdoc spits it out but Stuart seems unfazed.

“Where are you even going to look?"

This makes Murdoc pause, not having thought that far. He checks his map and out of all the dodgy places he could go, he picks the one with the most familiarity.

"There's a hotel, by the lake."

"The Lakeview Hotel?"

Murdoc barely acknowledges him, and goes to leave. Stuart walks out to grab his arm, only he stops just before touching him.

"You know it's this way, right?"

Stuart gestures down the boardwalk, opposite of where Murdoc was headed. The fog is so dense directions are nearly meaningless, but the shore and the breeze are distinct enough Murdoc feels he can rely on them as markers. He starts walking towards where Stuart said to, and passes him. He quickly hears footsteps accompanying his. Murdoc turns and gives him a pointed look.

"Didn't know I invited you."

Stuart's face twists sour. "Seriously? You were gonna just go without me? With who knows what around?"

Murdoc stays silent, face turning to stone. 

"You're all alone here! You need me." Stuart turns a smug shade of placating. "I look like him, right? You must have liked him. Or, maybe you hated him-"

"I didn't hate him." Murdoc forces himself to look into his eyes, and they both silently agree Stuart doesn't need to know more. 

Unable to think of anything else to say, they keep their sight locked on each other for a beat. Murdoc breaks it once it starts to feel too familiar and wrong. He turns and then starts walking down the boardwalk. Stuart follows a few steps behind, on impulse. When he isn't told off immediately, he speaks up. 

"So, it's alright?"

Murdoc doesn't slow down, but he takes a breath and braces himself. It's better than silence.

"Yeah. Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for months and now... it's here, poor editing and all. Thanks for reading! Feedback is more than welcome.  
> also feel free to come find me @5tylo on tumblr


End file.
